Liberación (Fujieric Week 2019)
by Essie Freude
Summary: One-shots sin conexión para la pareja de Fujishima Kosuke y Eric Sōlt/Surt, mucho angts pero también fluff, espero les guste :D [Fujieric Week 2019][FINALIZADO]
1. Regalo

**Liberación**

**~ Fujieric Week 2019 ~**

**Disclaimer**: K project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de GoRa & GoHands, yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias;**

\- Relación entre chicos con la pareja Fujishima Kōsuke y Eric Sōlt. Si no te gusta la temática o los personajes, por favor no lo leas. Gracias.

\- Un poco (puede que mucho) Ooc de mi parte con los personajes, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y tampoco he leído mucho más allá de K:Memory of Red, pero la pareja me parece adorable así que algo quise hacer.

\- Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

\- El texto en cursiva es para cuando Eric hable en ingles.

* * *

**01 de Abril: Primer Encuentro - Aniversario.**

Eric había perdido el tiempo de cuanto había estado observando aquella película grabada por Tatara. Pero simplemente no podía detenerse. Estaba totalmente perdido en los ojos y en la amable voz de Fujishima.

El chico llevaba varios minutos en el sillón mirando una escena, y tenía sentimientos encontrados al ver como el pelirrojo aparecía en la puerta mientras lo cargaba sobre su espalda totalmente inconsciente tras días sin comer ni dormir decentemente. Ver su figura de esa forma le daba asco, pero todo valía la pena si escuchaba la voz de su salvador pidiendo por un lugar para él cuando ni siquiera lo conocía.

Fujishima luchó por él desde ese momento, y los recuerdos que creó desde ese día opacaban cada vez más las dolorosas memorias de su pasado, y aun cuando sabía que esos sucesos, así como sus cicatrices nunca podrían desaparecer, había aprendido a seguir adelante. Su familia en Homra le había enseñado eso después de que Fujishima lo salvara.

―Podrías dañar la cinta si la regresas tantas veces ―la voz del chico en el que pensaba lo hizo estremecer―. Tatara-san no se molestará, pero no sería correcto.

―Ya será un año ―murmuró Eric, no tan seguro de querer que su amigo lo escuchara y sin dirigir la mirada al recién llegado.

Se sentía avergonzado cada vez que el tema salía, porque su amigo siempre le regalaba un chocolate el primero de cada mes. Como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños por cada uno que perdió en su cautiverio.

―Sí ―Fujishima avanzó hasta sentarse a su lado―. Muchas cosas han pasado desde ese día.

―He crecido un poco… más que el Chihuahua.

―Sí ―Kosuke se rió provocando un revoltijo en su estómago―, pero me refiero a algo más importante.

―¿Más importante?

―Tú mismo lo dijiste ―Fujishima abrió su chaqueta y del interior sacó un paquete de regalo rojo, demasiado "blando" para ser el acostumbrado chocolate―. Hace un año que llegaste aquí.

Eric tomó el obsequio con dedos temblorosos. Notó que era algo suave, y por eso lo abrió con mucho cuidado y lentitud hasta que al fin pudo tener el misterioso objeto en sus manos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

―Es tú playera.

El día en que sus caminos se cruzaron, Fujishima llevaba una playera con una bandera inglesa, la cual el pelirrojo se la había prestado días después de su unión a Homra ya que él no tenía nada. Fue sólo por un día, pero Eric había amado esa prenda porque era la primero que alguien le había dado de corazón en mucho tiempo sin esperar nada a cambio.

―Es algo estúpido y muy simple ―Fujishima se llevó la mano a la nuca con nerviosismo y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas―, pero siempre te veo observándome cuando la llevo puesta y Anna dijo que te gustaba mucho, pero si no la...

―_¡La quiero!_ ―Eric apretó la playera contra su pecho como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo― No es estúpido.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kosuke para asombrarse. El rubio no era de los que se emocionaban mucho o expresaban claramente sus emociones, pero había un brillo muy fuerte en sus ojos que hizo que su corazón se apretara.

―Feliz Aniversario ―mencionó el pelirrojo con alegría― por tu llegada a Homra.

―No ―Eric trato de contener las lágrimas mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza―, es mi aniversario por ser salvado. Porque tú me encontraste.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, para Eric el primero de abril no era sólo el día en que fue libre. Ese fue el día en que su camino y el de Fujishima se había conectado, y al contrario de todo lo que él había esperado, el mayor nunca se apartó de su lado.


	2. Heridas

**Liberación**

**~ Fujieric Week 2019 ~**

**Disclaimer: **K project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de GoRa & GoHands, yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias; **

\- Relación entre chicos con la pareja Fujishima Kōsuke y Eric Sōlt. Si no te gusta la temática o los personajes, por favor no lo leas. Gracias.

\- Un poco (puede que mucho) Ooc de mi parte con los personajes, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y tampoco he leído mucho más allá de K:Memory of Red, pero la pareja me parece adorable así que algo quise hacer.

\- Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

\- El texto en cursiva es para cuando Eric hable en ingles.

* * *

**02 de abril****: Angst – Fluff.**

Eric contemplaba sus manos manchadas por la sangre de Munakata Reisi. Había vuelto a ser el perro rabioso matando por orden de alguien más.

―No he cambiado.

El rubio no había podido hacer nada para evitar que el maldito Rey Incoloro lo controlara para lastimar al Rey Azul.

Aún podía ver la mirada penetrante del peliazul observándolo mientras la estridente risa del zorro blanco retumbaba en su mente. El espectro no lo había controlado al punto de que él no recordara nada de lo que hacía, el bastardo había visto sus recuerdos y decidió atormentarlo. Lo había conseguido.

Pensó que Munakata lo mataría y la imagen de Fujishima sonriéndole se hizo presente al instante. La risa del zorro se transformó en una carcajada desquiciada, al punto que el cuerpo de Eric comenzó a reír como un lunático. El rubio se perdía dentro del Rey Incoloro.

Pero su fin nunca llegó. El Rey Azul lo golpeó con su aura, pero no lo lastimo a él. Sintió con gusto como el espíritu rugía con dolor y abandonaba su cuerpo. Después de eso todo se volvió negro hasta que volvió a despertar en el frío suelo.

Porque soy un perro. No importaba la calidez que habitaba en su interior ahora, sus crímenes nunca lo dejarían. No merecía estar en Homra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no verla en sus manos, pero fue un error, en su mente siguió viendo aquella sangre; no la de un rey, sino la de Fujishima, de cuando él había intentado matar a Tatara.

―¡Eric!

―Perdón, Fujishima.

Quería fundirse con el piso y desaparecer, deseó tener aquel cuchillo usado para matar al Rey Azul y acabar con su vida. Todo servía si no caía en aquel vacío donde la voz del Rey Incoloro se mezclaba con la de su "dueño", con la de los hombres que lo golpeaban hasta aburrirse o de las suplicas de aquellos que le pidieron que no los lastimara.

―¡Eric!

Justo cuando iba a explotar en llanto, cálidos brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo, transmitiéndole paz y seguridad.

―_¡Suéltame!_

Su respiración se atoró en su garganta mientras miraba los dorados ojos de Kosuke. Preocupación y terror fue lo que vio en aquellos orbes.

―¿Quién te ataco? ―Kosuke tomó sus manos buscando alguna herida y al no encontrarlo inspeccionó el resto de su cuerpo― ¿Eric?

―Nadie me ataco. Yo lo hice ―Eric llevó sus manos manchadas a la mano derecha de Fujishima en donde pudo ver la cicatriz que éste se había ganado al detener su navaja―. Yo lo lastime, como también te lastime a ti.

El pelirrojo lo miró con asombró para después abrazarlo con fuerza. Eric sintió el cuerpo contrario temblar, así como una repentina humedad en el costado de su rostro.

―Estás bien ―susurró su amigo al oído causándole cosquillas―. Me alegro que estés bien. Me alegro de no perderte a ti también.

―_¿Qué? _―Eric sintió que se ahogaba. No sabía que había querido decir el otro con eso.

―Es duro ―Fujishima se apartó y acunó el rostro del rubio con suavidad―. Tatara-san se fue y puede que Mikoto-san no vuelva ¡Pero si tú sigues aquí…! ―el llanto comenzó a hacerse presente en el tono de voz del mayor―. No te vayas Eric.

El silencio que quedó después de esas palabras se extendió durante muchos minutos y a su alrededor se podía escuchar los gritos de batalla de sus amigos, así como los gritos de los azules.

― ¿De verdad puedo quedarme? ¿Aunque sea un monstruo?

―No lo eres ―Fujishima se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos―. Yo estaré a tu lado y te ayudare siempre.

Eric se estremeció cuando recordó aquella vez que le pidió ayuda al pelirrojo y fue aceptado en Homra. Apretó sus labios con fuerza para no llorar y tomó la mano derecha del mayor para después besar la herida.

Sintió vergüenza por hacerlo, pero quería intentar hacer algo diferente a lo que siempre había hecho. Era la primera vez que daba tal muestra de afecto y esto pareció calmar la pena en los ojos de Fujishima, lo que sorprendentemente, calmo el dolor que la trampa del Rey Incoloro había hecho.

* * *

**Notas:** Estoy acostumbrada a escribir fics largos, así que no sé si he podido expresar todo lo que quería, pero si me alargaba metería más ooc...o eso creo, espero les haya gustado, saludos!


	3. Hogar

**Liberación**

**~ Fujieric Week 2019 ~**

**Disclaimer: **K project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de GoRa & GoHands, yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias;**

\- Relación entre chicos con la pareja Fujishima Kōsuke y Eric Sōlt. Si no te gusta la temática o los personajes, por favor no lo leas. Gracias.

\- Un poco (puede que mucho) Ooc de mi parte con los personajes, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y tampoco he leído mucho más allá de K:Memory of Red, pero la pareja me parece adorable así que algo quise hacer.

\- Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

* * *

**03 de abril: AU**

Era una fría mañana de otoño cuando una solitaria y pequeña figura se dirigió a una abandonada casa en medio de la ciudad de Shizume para buscar refugio.

―_Frío, demasiado frío_―. pensaba el cachorro con desesperación.

La pequeña criatura se acercó a un agujero en la resquebrajada vivienda. Su intrusión hizo que algunos pedazos de la pared cedieran hasta que logró entrar, perdiendo un poco de su pelaje dorado en el proceso. El lugar estaba sucio y no hacía menos frío que en el exterior, pero para el pequeño perro eso era mejor, al menos podía ocultarse de los seres que él llamaba "dos patas".

El cachorro olfateó en busca de otros moradores, pero el olor a humedad y otros que no lograba identificar lo desorientaban. No tuvo otra opción que caminar haciendo el menor ruido posible, esperando que nada peligroso lo atrapara, y así, caminó con lentitud por toda la casa que no tenía puertas que le impidieran el paso. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba totalmente vacío. Aun así, el cachorro no se rendió; quedaba la parte superior de aquella casa.

Regresando a la parte delantera, llegó a la estructura que unía ambos niveles. Él había escuchado que a eso le llamaban "escaleras", pero para el pequeño siempre sería una colina de madera. Era curioso como los "dos patas" se complicaban la existencia en nombrar las cosas.

El cachorro se quedó frente a la escalera recordando su pasado. Él había tenido un nombre hace mucho tiempo; Eric. Pero los extraños que cuidaban con amor de él habían desaparecido y en su lugar los malos en dos patas lo trataban con crueldad y experimentaban con él. Le decían pulgoso, sucio, basura y otras cosas que él no entendía, pero le hacían sentir pena. Sin embargo, lo que más lo confundía eran los golpes y las raras cosas que usaban en él, y aunque intentaba portarse bien, seguían lastimándolo y riéndose de él.

Eric soltó un gemido de pena por aquellas memorias, por las marcas que quedaban en su cuerpo y con temor colocó una de sus patas delanteras en la estructura de madera. Para su horror está hizo un ruido tenebroso al que le siguió un gruñido aún más espeluznante.

El cachorro volvió a olfatear el aire y ahí pudo sentirlo. Era débil, como si algo bloqueara el aroma, pero ahí estaba el olor de uno como él… no, de varios.

El pequeño intentó retroceder cuando la majestuosa figura de un perro rojo se hizo presente en la parte superior de la escalera. El adulto volvió a gruñir, mostrando una hilera de filosos dientes.

―_Él me matara_―, pensó Eric con pánico cuando sus ojos se conectaron a la bestia roja. Ojos ambarinos lo estaban devorando. ―_Debo huir._

Tenía que intentarlo, pero al dar sólo un paso hacia atrás, el perro rojo saltó de la escalera para caer justo sobre él. Eric apegó su cuerpo al piso e intentó rodar sobre su espalda para mostrar sumisión, pero no podía moverse, ni siquiera cuando su verdugo acercó su cabeza a su cuello para cerrar su mandíbula sobre su piel.

Pero por alguna razón, la mordida no dolió tanto como él esperaba. El otro perro simplemente lo levantó del piso y comenzó a caminar con él hacia arriba, en donde pudo ver un grupo de cachorros. Había una cachorra blanca que observaba con curiosidad y otro muy pequeño y flaco mirándolo con cautela mientras le mostraba los dientes con agresividad.

―_No ―. _El perro rojo paso al lado de ambos y llevó a Eric al centro donde había otros perros que seguramente lo matarían.

Los ocupantes de la casa levantaron sus rostros, pero fue sólo uno quien llamó la atención de Eric. Su pelaje era tan rojo como el del adulto que lo llevaba, pero sus ojos, aun del mismo color dorado, eran totalmente distintos. Había algo que a Eric le agrado.

―_Rey_. ―ladraron felices los perros a la bestia roja.

El recién nombrado dejó a Eric en el piso para después volver a la entrada del piso para cuidar el lugar. El cachorro se quedó ahí siendo observado por sus pares. Tenía miedo, pero una parte de él se calmó cuando vio al perro rojo de mirada amable acercarse a él.

―_Soy Fujishima_―, ladro con suavidad un par de veces el recién llegado. ―_Ven_.

Eric ladeó su cabeza no muy seguro de que hacer, pero había algo en el otro animal que lo hizo sentir tranquilo. Así que avanzó hasta llegar sobre una manta donde Fujishima había estado y con algo de pego su cuerpo al pedazo de cálida tela.

Para su sorpresa, Fujishima se colocó al lado de él y pudo sentir el reconfortante calor de éste. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no sentía algo así? Si pudiera llorar como los cachorros de los "dos patas" lo haría, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar varios gemidos cortos y frotar su cabeza sobre el pelaje del perro rojo.

Su compañero de manta lo observó por un momento para después darle un pequeño mordisco en la oreja izquierda. No era doloroso, claramente era una forma de jugar, pero Eric ni siquiera había experimentado aquello. El cachorro acercó aún más la cabeza y Fujishima volvió a repetir la acción está vez dando pequeñas lamidas en la zona y en la cabeza.

Se sentía bien, pero lo mejor fue cuando su nuevo amigo bajo su cabeza alentando a Eric a morder sus orejas y el rubio así lo hizo. Con suavidad tiro de la oreja y dio una lamida temerosa para después morder otra vez. Fujishima no dio señales de molestia, al contrario, parecía divertirle.

Eric lo comprendió, aunque hace mucho tiempo no sentía tal sentimiento, estaba recibiendo amor; de familia y de compañero. Y fue así, que después de un par de juegos y mimos, ambos perros se quedaron acurrucados uno al lado del otro, muy juntos y felices.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Esto es lo más raro que escrito en la vida xD


	4. Halloween

**Liberación**

**~ Fujieric Week 2019 ~**

**Disclaimer: **K project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de GoRa & GoHands, yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias;**

\- Relación entre chicos con la pareja Fujishima Kōsuke y Eric Sōlt. Si no te gusta la temática o los personajes, por favor no lo leas. Gracias.

\- Un poco (puede que mucho) Ooc de mi parte con los personajes, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y tampoco he leído mucho más allá de K:Memory of Red, pero la pareja me parece adorable así que algo quise hacer.

\- Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

\- El texto en cursiva es para cuando Eric hable en ingles.

* * *

**04 de Abril: Festividades.**

Era normal que el bar Homra fuera ruidoso si había más de tres miembros del clan en su interior, por eso Fujishima no lograba entender el pesado silencio del lugar cuando había cinco de ellos. Pero por algún milagro o maldición Anna, Eric, Kusanagi, Yata y el Rey Rojo; Suoh Mikoto, estaban mortalmente silenciosos y aún peor, cada uno tenía una expresión de abatimiento total, excepto Anna que siempre mantenía neutralidad en su rostro.

Kosuke quería preguntar que sucedía, pero simplemente caminó hasta sentarse al lado de Eric. El rubio lo miró con ojos muy grandes, como si tratara de decirle algo, pero Fujishima no lograba entenderlo.

―¿Sucede algo? ―le susurró el pelirrojo al más joven, esperando no ser escuchado por los demás.

―Tatara-san y Anna ―contestó el extranjero causando un ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo. ―Es por la noche, Halloween.

Fujishima escuchó con claridad las palabras del rubio, más no prestó mucha atención al asunto. Era la primera vez que podía ver claramente los ojos del chico desde tan cerca. Si bien, había tenido el rostro de Eric muy cerca cuando lo cargaba el día que se conocieron, el rubio iba inconsciente. Pero ahora veía cada detalle de la gama de colores en aquellos orbes azules.

―¿Has escuchado?

―Si, Halloween―, Kosuke prefería perderse en los bellos ojos de su amigo que pensar en las locuras que seguramente tramaban Tatara-san y la pequeña Anna para esa noche. ―¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

―¡Ese es el espíritu! ―gritó un alegré Tatara desde la puerta del bar, seguido por otros miembros de clan como Akagi, Bandō y Kamamoto que caminaban apenas con varios paquetes en sus brazos. ―Para la noche nos disfrazaremos de la Reina Roja y su ejército de naipes ¡E iremos a pedir dulces!

Diablos. Ahora Fujishima entendía el porqué de la cara de los demás cuando había llegado, así como el mensaje que quería transmitir Eric; Huye.

―Es algo raro que celebre Halloween en Shizume ―al menos Fujishima intentaría que los ánimos de Tatara bajaran un poco.

―Habrá una fiesta en el parque y ya hay casas con decoración ―le respondió el rubio mientras abría uno de los paquetes mostrando una reluciente corona con gemas rojas. ―Y tenemos al la mejor Reina Roja con nosotros.

―¿Anna será la Reina Roja? ―Por una parte, Fujishima pensó que no sería tan malo si Anna se divertía un poco, pero no podía dejar de pensar en si Eric se sentiría cómodo haciendo eso.

―No ―se rió Tatara provocando un gruñido amenazador de Mikoto. ―Ella quiere ser Alicia en rojo.

―Mikoto es el Rey así que será la Reina ―susurró la pequeña albina con alegría en sus ojos inocentes.

Fujishima tragó con dificultad al pensar en la situación. Si algo era obvio, es que las ideas de Tatara siempre eran locas, y si había alguien que pudiera convencer al Rey Rojo de hacerlas, esa era Anna. No habría otra opción, esa noche de Halloween, ellos saldrían a pedir dulces como naipes obedientes… ¡Era normal que todos tuvieran cara de pánico ante semejante futuro!

El pelirrojo sólo pidió que nada pasara, en especial a Eric a quien dio un último vistazo y casi pierde sus ojos de lo mucho que los abrió al ver al joven conteniendo una muy mal disimulada sonrisa.

―¡Anna te vez hermosa! ―Tatara sacaba fotos como loco a la pequeña, pero disimuladamente había tomado más fotos al malhumorado Rey que se escondía en el fondo del bar. ―¡Yata no te escondas!

―¡No puedo salir con esto! ―gritaba el joven vanguardia totalmente rojo mientras usaba el traje de naipe de tres de corazones, el mismo que usaban los soldados en la película de Disney. ―¡Y… y… Mikoto-san…!

―_Irías mejor de Chihuahua_ ―intervino Eric el discurso de Yata en inglés.

―¡Ya déjate! ―le gritó Yata dispuesto a lanzarse encima, pero Tatara se interpuso y comenzó a sacar más fotos.

―Eric ―Fujishima colocó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, ambos ya con su disfraz de naipe. ―¿Estás bien?

Fujishima no podía evitar preocuparse por el joven, pero éste era uno de los que estaba más tranquilos en el bar, junto con Anna y Tatara.

―Es el primero ―Eric pronunció las palabras después de unos segundos para después dar una cálida sonrisa al mayor. ―Nunca me disfrace para Halloween ni celebre algo tan ruidoso.

Eso fue todo. Fujishima pudo entender la ilusión de Eric, quien a pesar del pequeño sonrojo por la vergüenza del traje, mostraba en sus ojos la clara ilusión de la alegría y él se prometió que esa noche sería especial.

Cuando ya comenzó a escucharse el ruido de los niños y algunos no tan niños pidiendo dulces, los chicos de Homra salieron a repartir, así como a pedir en el parque. Anna iba vestida con un traje muy parecido al que uso el día que llego al bar, pero en rojo, más brillante, al igual que su sonrisa. La niña caminaba con gracia haciendo sonar el pequeño tacón de sus zapatos rojos.

La pequeña Strain irradiaba felicidad y eso claramente había contagiado a los demás. Eric se veía aún más feliz mientras pedía dulces a algunos transeúntes que sin problema se los daban. Pero para Fujishima, el momento donde el rubio mostraba verdadera alegría era cuando se le acercaban para pedirle dulces.

Eso hizo que el pelirrojo se sintiera orgulloso. Eric había pedido su ayuda, pero era él quien siempre daba lo mejor para salir adelante ¿Qué mejor prueba que ver esa sonrisa mientras hacía felices a otros? Sin poder evitarlo, eso enamoró a Kosuke un poco más.


	5. Aprendizaje

**Liberación**

**~ Fujieric Week 2019 ~**

**Disclaimer: **K project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de GoRa & GoHands, yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias;**

\- Relación entre chicos con la pareja Fujishima Kōsuke y Eric Sōlt. Si no te gusta la temática o los personajes, por favor no lo leas. Gracias.

\- Un poco (puede que mucho) Ooc de mi parte con los personajes, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y tampoco he leído mucho más allá de K:Memory of Red, pero la pareja me parece adorable así que algo quise hacer.

\- Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

\- El texto en cursiva es para cuando Eric hable en ingles.

* * *

**05 de Abril: Ruleta Positiva.**

Apenas amanecía cuando Fujishima Kosuke se dejó caer en el bar Homra. El pelirrojo uso una copia de la llave de la puerta trasera que Kusanagi le había dado en casos de emergencia y para el joven eso significaba ayudar a Eric si éste le llamaba. Y eso había ocurrido.

Por la voz del rubio, Fujishima sabía que su amigo estaba bien, pero también comprendió que Eric quería hablar de algo serio con él. Así que Kosuke no pudo evitar arreglarse y llegar en tiempo récord al bar después de recibir la llamada de su amigo.

El joven abrió la puerta y con suavidad la cerró, ya que probablemente había dos personas durmiendo y no tenía el corazón para despertar a Anna ni las ganas de morir por despertar a Mikoto. Eric podía hablar de lo mala idea que eso era.

Y justo cuando pensó en su amigo, éste apareció en la puerta que conectaba aquel pasillo al bar. El joven le indicó con un dedo en su boca que fuera silencioso para después indicarle que lo siguiera. Fujishima no podía evitar sentir curiosidad y seguirlo al otro lado de la puerta.

―¿Eric? ―preguntó una vez estuvieron dentro del bar― ¿Qué sucede?

El rubio se sentó en la barra, donde estaban todas las luces encendidas para ayudar a escribir al joven en un cuaderno. El mayor se acercó y vio por el hombro lo que Eric escribía.

―Le enseñare a Anna un poco de inglés ―Eric detuvo su mano con algo de nervio―, pero tú eres más listo y podrías ayudarme a, bueno, explicarle mejor.

El pecho de Fujishima se llenó de un solo golpe con una variedad de emociones. Fue tan potente que no podía darle un nombre con claridad en ese momento. Eric aún tenía problemas para hablar con los otros chicos; era mal educado la mayoría de las veces y la forma en la que contestaba podía mal interpretarse. Pero luchaba por salir adelante, y aunque pareciera ser frío era una persona cálida. Cada vez el rubio dejaba que aquella calidez llegara a más personas.

―Claro que te ayudaré.

Eric levantó la cabeza del cuaderno. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero sin mostrar dudas en sus ojos.

―Kusanagi-san le estaba enseñando, pero me ofrecí a hacerlo en su lugar ―Eric volvió a escribir los temas para la clase con letra temblorosa―. Ella parecía feliz de aprender y yo quiero de alguna forma agradecerles por todo, aunque sea poco.

―No es poco ―Fujishima se sentó al lado del joven y colocó su mano en el hombro, logrando sobresaltarlo―. Si es algo que quieras hacer de corazón y hace feliz a otros está bien que lo hagas. Es maravilloso.

―Es poco ―Eric volvió a detener su escritura y giró su cabeza para ver a su amigo directamente a la cara―. Hice cosas malas que me perseguirán por siempre. Pero ustedes me dieron un hogar, una familia. Para mi es mucho. Quiero protegerlos y apoyarlos, y a ti también.

―¿A mí? ―Fujishima estaba maravillado por la forma en la que Eric le contaba sus sentimientos, conmovido por su bondad, y preocupación para con él.

―Eres quien más me ha apoyado y me ha animado a seguir adelante ―Eric apretó sus labios y su rostro se volvió más rojo, pero en ningún momento desvió la mirada―. Quería que hoy estuvieras conmigo.

Fujishima le sonrió con una amplia y cálida sonrisa. Puede que Eric aún no lo supiera, pero él siempre estaría a su lado y apoyaría en todo, de la misma forma en la que el pelirrojo encontraba apoyo en la frágil pero sincera sonrisa del joven.


	6. Marcas

**Liberación**

**~ Fujieric Week 2019 ~**

**Disclaimer**: K project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de GoRa & GoHands, yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias;**

\- Relación entre chicos con la pareja Fujishima Kōsuke y Eric Sōlt. Si no te gusta la temática o los personajes, por favor no lo leas. Gracias.

\- Un poco (puede que mucho) Ooc de mi parte con los personajes, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y tampoco he leído mucho más allá de K:Memory of Red, pero la pareja me parece adorable así que algo quise hacer.

\- Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

\- El texto en cursiva es para cuando Eric hable en inglés.

* * *

**06 de Abril: Ruleta Negativa.**

―¡Acá! ―gritaba Yata en medio de la playa esperando la devolución de Tatara― ¡Tatara-san!

Pero fue inútil, el joven rubio lanzó la colorada pelota de playa a Anna quien se la tiró a Tatara de vuelta. Esto causó la risa de todo Homra quienes disfrutaban de su día de playa. O al menos la mayoría.

Eric se había apartado del grupo, resguardándose bajo un gigante quitasol y protegiéndose con su eterna sudadera con capucha y pantalones largos. Fujishima lo observaba con preocupación. Hacía demasiado calor para estar con esa ropa, pero claramente el joven extranjero se negaba a quitársela, sin importar quién se lo pidiera.

Kosuke quería acercarse para hablarle como lo había hecho Tatara hace un momento, pero él sabía que no era el momento. Eric aún necesitaba más tiempo para superar ese asunto. Las marcas en su cuerpo puede que ya no fueran tan marcadas como el día que llego, pero en su corazón y mente aún permanecían las heridas, aún más profundas y sangrantes.

Eso provocó tristeza en Fujishima. El rubio le había pedido ayuda y él se la había dado logrando avances importantes en la forma en que sociabilizaba el joven. Eric era una persona luchadora, pero eso no significaba que todo saldría bien de buenas a primeras, a veces tendría que caer para avanzar.

―Demonios. ―la tristeza aumentaba cada vez más en el pelirrojo al recordar cómo había propuesto el viaje sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Debió notar la tensión en Eric cuando todos comenzaron a planear el viaje a la playa. Debió entender el mensaje que el cuerpo de su amigo le enviaba; no quiero ir, aun no puedo ir. Pero aun así lo había hecho y el resultado terminó siendo desastre.

―Eric estará bien ―le habló Kusanagi mientras se sentaba a su lado―. Hay que darle tiempo.

Fujishima sonrió sin ganas al de lentes para después mirar a Eric, que se había quitado la capucha, pero que al notar la mirada del pelirrojo volvió a colocarla ahogándose en su profunda tristeza.


	7. Invitación

**Liberación**

**~ Fujieric Week 2019 ~**

**Disclaimer: **K project ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de GoRa & GoHands, yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias;**

\- Relación entre chicos con la pareja Fujishima Kōsuke y Eric Sōlt. Si no te gusta la temática o los personajes, por favor no lo leas. Gracias.

\- Un poco (puede que mucho) Ooc de mi parte con los personajes, es la primera vez que escribo de ellos y tampoco he leído mucho más allá de K:Memory of Red, pero la pareja me parece adorable así que algo quise hacer.

\- Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

\- El texto en cursiva es para cuando se hable en inglés.

* * *

**O7 de Abril: Día Libre**

Estaba nevando. Las calles se habían vuelto blancas y se podía ver a varios niños y adultos disfrutando de las ultimas suaves nevadas de la temporada. La alegría de la gente parecía contagiarse entre sí, pero eso hacía que Eric sólo sufriera más. Su Rey había muerto hace unos meses y aún dolía.

El ambiente en el Homra era deprimente, pero a la vez sereno. El rubio había sido uno de los pocos miembros que se quedó en el que alguna vez fue el territorio de Suoh Mikoto. No culpaba a los que se habían ido una vez perdieron la protección de la "Bestia Roja", en el pasado, si él hubiera tenido un lugar al que huir también habría partido.

Pero ahora todo lo que tenía estaba en ese bar. Su familia y además, estaba él. Si, aún le quedaba Fujishima.

—¿Eric? —, la voz de Kosuke calmaba su alma una vez más. —¿Quieres una manta?

—No tengo frío.

—_Mentiroso_ —le contestó en inglés Fujishima con una sonrisa. —Aquí tienes.

El pelirrojo le entregó una manta blanca con la que el extranjero se envolvió y se encogió sobre el sillón, colocando su cabeza sobre las rodillas. La verdad era que si tenía frío, pero no quería reconocerlo. No quería parecer tan débil y menos ahora que la moral estaba baja.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

—¿De qué?

—¿Te quedaras en el bar?

Eric soltó una pequeña carcajada sin levantar la cabeza. La primera en muchos días y se sintió rara. ¿Dónde más podía él estar?

—Digamos que seré el perro guardián de este lugar para siempre —Ya no le dolía tanto los recuerdos de cuando era encadenado y por alguna razón pensar que protegía ese lugar le ayudaba a calmar el dolor, incluso si era como un perro. —Si, me quedaré aquí.

—No eres un perro —la voz de Fujishima se volvió tensa al decir esas palabras. —Puedes ser lo que quieras, pero eso…

—Es sólo un decir —Eric ya veía venir una larga conversación de amor propio por parte de su amigo. No es que le molestara que Fujishima cuidara de él, pero por prefería no hablar de eso en aquel momento.

—Ven a mi casa.

Eric levantó de golpe el rostro, tanto que se pudo escuchar el tronar de sus huesos. El dolor se hizo presente pero el rubio lo ignoró. ¿Estaba siendo invitado a la casa de alguien? ¿De Fujishima?

—¿Por qué me iría? —eso no era posible ni correcto. —¿Y tus padres? Te regañaran si llevas a extraños a casa.

—Homra ya no es totalmente seguro y Kusanagi-san cree que todos necesitamos un tiempo —el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros como si lo dicho fuera algo obvio. —Y no te estaré llevando a la casa de mis padres.

—¿A dónde entonces?

—A mi casa —las orejas de Kosuke comenzaron a brillar con un suave rojos mientras más hablaba. —Bueno, no es mía del todo, pero tenía ahorros y arrendé un lugar ¿Quieres venir?

—Yo no tengo dinero para ayudarte con el arriendo —habló el rubio con prisa. Lo que le decía su amigo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Mejor cortar el sueño en ese momento. —Y me cuesta conseguir trabajo porque no tengo estudio, así que tampoco esperes que en el futuro pueda ayudar.

—Ya, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta —Fujishima colocó su cálida mano sobre la cabeza de Eric. —Te pregunté si querías venir ¿Quieres?

—Pero… —, si, quería gritar el rubio. —… ¿Es correcto? Digo ¿No hay alguien mejor con quien compartir un hogar?

—Me gustaría que ese alguien fueras tú.

El retumbar del corazón del rubio comenzó a acelerarse y a atormentar su cabeza. Lo que Fujishima le había dicho no era necesariamente una propuesta amorosa ¿verdad? Sólo estaba siendo amable y lo invitaba a él porque eran buenos amigos. Lo mejor era negarse y seguir su plan original, ser el perro guardián de Homra, con o sin rey.

—Si —fue la respuesta que salió de sus labios sin importar los pensamientos y la resolución a la que él había llegado. —Fujishima, si quiero.

Quiero estar contigo siempre. Ir a tu hogar, aunque sea sólo como amigo, ser tu guardián y tu compañero. Todo eso paso por su mente y quería gritarle al otro, pero el rubio simplemente se dejó mimar por la mano del mayor que revolvía sus claros cabellos con felicidad y amor.

* * *

Cuando la respuesta afirmativa fue pronunciada por su joven amigo, Kosuke casi salta de felicidad. Pero no quería asustar al chico, así que sólo acarició los suaves cabellos. En otra circunstancia, él se habría quedado a pasar tiempo con Eric en el bar, pero las palabras de Kusanagi ante los últimos ataques a los miembros de Homra lo habían convencido de que lo mejor era llevarse al menor de ahí.

Sería difícil, porque los extrañaría a todos, pero quería mantener a Eric protegido por muy egoísta que fueran sus sentimientos. El rubio ya había sufrido bastante, y aunque el joven no lo demostrara sabía que estaba triste.

—Vamos por tus cosas —Fujishima se levantó del asiento con ganas. —No es un lugar muy grande, pero sé que te gustara.

—Yo tampoco tengo mucho —Eric lo imitó y saltó del sofá. —Espera un poco.

—¿Quieres ayuda?

—¡No!

* * *

Cuando Eric corría por el pasillo, pasando frente a la puerta de la habitación de su antiguo rey, se detuvo un momento y observó la puerta entreabierta, por donde los grandes y vibrantes ojos de Anna lo observaban, y que aún tristes contagiaban calidez.

—Es hermoso.

—¿Qué?

—El rojo de Kosuke y el tuyo. Juntos.

La niña le sonrió tímidamente para después cerrar la puerta. Eric se quedó un momento en el pasillo analizando esas palabras. ¿Qué tipo de rojo veía la niña cuando ellos estaban juntos? Probablemente sería el característico color del aura roja. No es como si ella supiera de sus sentimientos por Fujishima ni que él sintiera lo mismo por él. No, lo mejor era concentrarse en juntar sus pertenencias y volver para partir.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Fue divertido escribir de la pareja, tal vez (probablemente) haya mucho ooc, pero quería intentarlo y quedé feliz con el resultado. Algunas de los capítulos son ideas que usaré para otros fics, específicamente los capítulos tres, cuatro y siete… Eso sí, habrán otras parejas pero desarrollaré esta de todas formas.

Gracias por leer. Saludos.


End file.
